


Movie Night

by CrashStack



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [15]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Art Trade, Charles/Glamrock Freddy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Monty - Freeform, Multi, Rainb0we's AU, Ryan/Shamrock Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack
Summary: Monty just wants to watch the movie, Charles wants to test out his flirting skills, and Ryan's wondering how the hell the bed's holding up his weight.
Relationships: Monty/Ryan/Charles, Monty/Shamrock Freddy/Glamrock Freddy
Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526105
Kudos: 13





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).



> Tfw your bestie convinces you that your writing is worthy of an art trade.
> 
> **Tfw again when it's with your bestie.**
> 
> My first time doing an art trade and writing these characters! It took longer than expected (thanks, ADHD), but it's done and I'm pretty proud of it! I'm just so happy that he likes it, that's all that matters to me 💕

“Ryan?”

“Aye?”

“What are you wearing?”

“…Ya didn’ say groovy, did ya?”

Monty managed a straight face despite the puttering in his chest. “What gave it away?”

Charles had shoved his face into a pillow to muffle his shrieking laughter.

Ryan was standing in front of the doorway, hunched over with the top of his head brushing against the top of the wooden frame. His jacket, white and cuffs lined with gold fabric, was open, chest bare of an undershirt. The buckle looped around the pristine white pants was lower, pushing up the round belly. His feet were shuffling against the carpet, hands clasped together tightly in front of him.

“Roxy le’ me in. She, uh…” The lumbering bear idly scratched the back of his head. The sharp shoulder of the jacket pressed against his temple. “She laughed an’ pointed me ta yer room.”

Monty’s hands slid back into his hoodie and stretched the black fabric forward. “Yeah, I wonder.” He shot Ryan a sly smile. “I said _movie_ , babe. We’re not hitting the bar to groove it up tonight.”

Ryan was grinning sheepishly, pink dusting his face. “I ‘ad a feelin’ ya didn’ say that.”

“You’re such a dork.” Monty shook his head, chuckling. He looked over the hulking bear. “No way in hell that’s actually yours. It’s your dad’s, isn’t it?”

The blush grew deeper. “I’s mine. I told ma we were dancin’,” he said quietly. “‘e wanted i’ ta be fancy. Almos’ did some makeup.”

Charles looked up from the pillow. “You look dashing, darling,” he said, though his smile was still a touch cruel.

“Yeah. As much as I’m laughing at you on the inside, you look great,” Monty commented, grinning slyly.

The tips of Ryan’s ears were glowing red along with his face. A giddy laugh left him. “Hush.”

Charles laughed and palmed his chin. His legs swayed back and forth lazily. “Darling, you’ll be a strawberry smoothie if you get any more pink.”

Ryan turned and ducked under the doorway. Monty stepped back to let him in. “‘s yer fault,” he mumbled. He straightened once he was in the room. “Sayin’ all those thin’s ta butter me up.”

The peach bear sat up and fluttered his lashes. “Yes, we say all these wonderful and true things about you just to butter you up.”

A strangled grumble left the towering bear. His ears were nearly flattened to his head, lip trapped under his teeth.

“Don’t be such a grumpy bear,” Charles said, chuckling. “You know it’s true.”

Monty was walking across the room towards the closet. “You’d be extra grumpy if you weren’t so bad with forgetting your clothes,” he commented. “I know your mom would kill you if you ripped that thing.”

“Aye, true.” Ryan pinched the edges of his jacket, fingers sliding down to blow out the fabric with a sly grin. “But I woul’ be perfec’ly fine in nothin’ but me skivvies.”

Charles spluttered and gasped, gripping the pillow. “Darling, that’s scandalous!” His face was glowing pink.

Ryan winked at him, dark wooden eyes gleaming. “Ya know i’.” He curled his arms and preened. “Ya wan’ ta see me flex in me sui’?”

The peach bear hid his face in the pillow with a quiet scream.

Monty rolled his eyes. “You’d be trying to cover up with the closest thing you could grab, don’t act like you’re a shining star.” He raised his arm and pitched the hoodie at Ryan. “Think fast.”

The towering bear’s startled yelp was muffled as the fabric swallowed his face. “‘ey!” 

Monty kicked the closet door shut with a tut, flicking his tail. “Never listen.”

Ryan ripped the fabric from his face with a grunt. “Can I ‘ave me pants?” he asked, tossing his hoodie over his shoulder.

“Are you gonna think fast enough this time if I throw it?”

“I’ll thin’ faster than yer mouth can run.”

A muffled sound came from Charles’s direction.

Monty just snickered. “Better walk the talk, babe.” He tossed the wadded roll of fabric up into the air and grabbed it with his tail. He rolled it around the ball tightly. “Sure you’re ready?”

“Aye, I’m ready,” Ryan said, brows furrowed in concentration. “Jus’ throw i’.”

Charles was peering up from the blanket, curious. “Is this turning into one of those animal shows?” His question was muffled.

Monty feigned a throw, tail jerking. Ryan startled. “You up for some Simon Says?” he asked, his voice sickeningly sweet.

A gruff growl slipped through Ryan’s teeth. “Monty, I’m gonna grab i’ from ya meself and give ya the biggest bear ‘ug ye’ve ever gotten while I take i’.”

Something skittered past the azure eyes, but any focus on them was taken when Monty flung the rolled up pants. The wind was punched from Ryan when the wadded fabric hit his chest. “Why do ya throw so hard?” he wheezed, grabbing at his chest. Why did his pants have to be so big and why did Monty have to pitch it?

“It’s a talent,” Monty responded breezily. “Also gotta practice.”

“Fer wha’?!” the towering bear snipped. A dry cough escaped him. “Ya gonna join a team?”

“No, I’m gonna pelt Oz tomorrow with whatever I can find to annoy him.” 

Right, the mermaid across the mall with an attitude and a problem for throwing things at children. It hadn’t been a surprise to learn that him and Monty were friends. “So ya practice on me?”

“You’re the only one I know who could handle a bowling ball to the chest and not move, babe,” Monty said, as if it was known as a fact.

Pink touched the round cheeks. “Oh.” He wasn’t sure if he should be entirely flattered or still offended by the fact that Monty wouldn’t hesitate to pitch a bowling ball at him to test his own strength. “Still hur’,” he muttered.

The hybrid chuffed, smiling amusedly. “Don’t be such a baby, you can handle a little wadded ball of clothes.”

“Fel’ like an iron ‘it me chest.” The minty bear frowned at him, pouting. “No’ even gonna give me a kiss?”

Monty rolled his eyes. “How about this? You get dressed and I’ll give you a big kiss for your booboo.”

A toothy smile split Ryan’s face, the pained scowl gone. “I li’e the sound o’ tha’.”

“Better change fast then.”

The smile on Ryan’s face dropped. His shoulders caved, wooden eyes darting to the floor. “Uh…”

Charles couldn’t help but look at Ryan, magenta eyes wide and watching.

Monty raised a brow. “Aren’t you gonna change?” he asked, feigning confusion.

Ryan flushed. “Ye’re lookin’,” he said softly.

The hybrid crossed his arms. “I thought you said you were totally fine ‘sittin’ in nothin’ but me skivvies’.”

The pink deepened on Ryan’s face. “Shu’ up,” he muttered, trudging towards the screen.

Monty just snapped his fingers and sauntered towards the bed. Charles giggled.

The jacket and dress pants were unceremoniously tossed up onto the folding screen moments later after Ryan’s short walk of shame. Ryan came out from behind it after some struggled grunting, wearing loose sweats and a baggy hoodie. “Much better,” he commented, rolling his shoulders. “No’ goin’ ta lie; tha’ sui’ was killin’ me.”

“Much more dressed for the occasion, darling.” Charles looked past him at the discarded outfit, frowning in sympathy. “I know your mom, and I know she’d be furious at the creases. Maybe you should fold it.”

Ryan sighed, slumping. “Ya wan’ me ta iron i’ righ’ now and lose me han’ ta the heat?” It had almost happened before. It hadn’t been too bad even though Ryan had put it right on his hand for some reason, but Grim hadn’t let him use the iron until he was a borderline adult.

“We want you to sit so we can get started,” Monty said, glaring pointedly at Charles. The peach bear cowered with a sheepish smile. “Clothes are clothes.”

A small whine wrenched its way from Charles’s throat, but he didn’t say anything.

“Righ’. So, uh, where do ya wan’ me ta sit?” Ryan asked. He tugged at his sleeves. “I migh’ break the bed, ‘ve done it befor’; Bennet was pissed a’ me fer days. Maybe I shoul’ sit on the floor-”

“Ryan,” Monty cut in, voice and face flat.

“…Aye?”

“Sit in the middle of the bed.”

“Aye.”

The bed dipped almost dangerously and creaked loudly under Ryan’s weight. Before he could back off the bed, his face the picture of regret and ears lowering, Charles reached and gently tugged him forward at the same time Monty bumped him with a short shake of the hips. The towering bear let out a startled yelp when he fell forward, face planted into the soft sheets in front of Charles.

Charles grinned. “Hi, darling.”

Ryan grunted into the blanket.

Monty slid onto the bed and tossed his legs over the backs of Ryan’s calves. “Thanks for the lift, babe.” He glanced at the minty bear’s ankles that hung off the bed. “You need some help?”

“No,” Ryan grumbled. The minty bear pushed himself up and folded his legs out from underneath Monty’s. “Ye’re workin’ together ta make me life miserable,” he muttered as he sat on his knees, but there was a small smile on his face.

“You love it,” Charles crooned. He smiled warmly as he sat up, bringing his pillow with it. “Don’t act like you don’t.”

Ryan reached and gave a light tug to Charles’s mustache. A strangled yelp sounded behind Charles’s clenched jaw. “Don’ act li’e i’ doesn’ hur’.”

“Let go,” Charles muttered, cheeks pink.

“Wha’ ya goin’ ta do, lover-lad?” Ryan taunted. He gave another tug. “Kiss me.”

Charles shot him a cheeky glare, grinning crookedly. “You tempt me, darling.”

“Boys, boys, you’re both stupid,” Monty drawled. He grabbed the remote from the nightstand. “Now, I’d really love to get to our movie before the oh-so glorious mustache is torn off and before a chomp is taken out of our ice cream dispenser.”

“‘ey!” Ryan let go of Charles’s mustache and crossed his arms. “I dispense nothin’ bu’ these muscles!”

Monty rolled his eyes.

Charles was pouting. He reached and stroked the part that had been manhandled by Ryan. “You love the mustache,” he whined.

Monty shifted in his spot, stretching his legs and feet. “You know what I love?” His jaw was forced open with a yawn. “Watching a movie with my boyfriends.”

Determined wooden eyes darted to Monty’s tail. “Yeah? Ya know wha’ I love?” Ryan snickered quietly and reached.

The tail slapped his hand with a loud whap. Ryan let out a high cry and whimper, grabbing at his hand. “Don’t even try,” Monty deadpanned, eyes unmoving from the TV.

“Ya didn’ have ta hi’ hard,” the towering bear said quietly, a sniff teasing the end of his sentence. He settled back down in his spot, rubbing his hand.

“Yes, I did.”

“I can kiss it better,” Charles offered. His eyes almost seemed to be sparkling.

Monty sighed. Like hell he was letting the loverboy of the group swipe a kiss for something he caused. “Give it here,” he said, flapping back his open hand.

Ryan set his hand in Monty’s. The hybrid glanced up at the pouting and teary-eyed face and huffed. “Was it really that hard?” he asked.

“Aye. Ya hi’ harder than ya thin’.” Ryan smiled, cheeky. “An’ ya did promise me a kiss earlier, so now ya owe me two.”

“You’re such a baby,” Monty muttered. Still, he leaned and pecked Ryan’s hand. He was more mindful of the pressure behind his kiss than he thought he could be. “There, all better.”

Ryan let out a small, touched sound. He took his hand back and leaned down, his grin toothy and big. “Than’ ya fer tha’ healin’ love of yer’s, angel. Can I ‘ave me other on the cheek?”

Pink rose on the light cheeks. Monty shook his head with a quiet scoff, but he was smiling. He tilted his head and planted a peck on a round cheek. “That settle my debt?” he asked, pulling back.

The towering bear sat back up, face glowing with glee. “Aye! Than’s fer tha’, angel!”

Monty had a bad feeling his face was as hot as it obviously looked. “Whatever,” he mumbled. He grabbed the remote and pressed the play button. “Let’s just-”

Ryan’s lips smushed against Monty’s cheek, popping his lips with an exaggerated mwuah! A high, surprised squeal escaped Monty before he could trap it behind his teeth, jolting in his spot. “Hey!” Monty screeched, neck bristling.

“I love ya, me precious angel!” Ryan exclaimed, face glowing with warmth and love. He straightened and leaned against the headboard with a rough sigh, kicking his feet out. His ankles hung off the bed. “Can’ wait ta see wha’ ya found.”

Monty just grumbled and crossed his arms. His face felt hotter than an iron.

Charles just snickered and clapped his hands. The room went dark.

“Oh, forgo’ ya had those fancy ligh’s. How come ya ‘ave a lamp, then?”

“Decorum, darlin.”

The light of the TV flickered across them. Monty didn’t waste any time fast forwarding through the previews, the screen flashing colors and light across them.

“Wha’s this one called?” Ryan asked.

“Uh… Actually, not sure,” Charles said, pausing. His brows furrowed. “Monty just grabbed what looked interesting.”

“Not what looked interesting, what was popular,” Monty corrected slowly. He grumbled. “Dumb pirating warnings.”

“Careful with that word, Roxy will come in here guns ablazing if she hears you,” the peach bear warned.

Monty snorted. “Yeah, I’m so concerned about a pirate I can scare off with the vacuum cleaner.”

“I’ve never heard about this one,” Ryan commented.

“Not surprising since you live in the middle of nowhere.”

“I’s no’ nowhere, i’s next ta the farmer’s market.”

“Which is in the middle of nowhere.”

“Don’ tell ma, he’ll paddle ya.”

Charles’s eyes widened. “She’d break me in half,” he said, his voice a small squeak.

“Your mom would cry the second it hit my ass.” Monty responded, preening with smugness. “Anyways, it’s supposed to be good. If it sucks enough ass then I’ll swap it for a good one.”

“Did you really have to add that?” Charles asked in a tired drawl.

“Would I be me if I didn’t?”

The color in Ryan’s face seemed to darken. His eyes darted down into his lap.

Monty raised a knowing brow. “Something wrong, babe?”

The towering bear rubbed his thumbs together in his lap. “Nah,” he said. His voice was quiet, verging on a squeak.

They two looked at each other curiously over Ryan’s chest. Charles raised his brows, Monty returning the gesture. After a long minute of staring, they both nodded and sat back. They grabbed Ryan’s arms and wrenched them up, wedging themselves under the weighted limbs with quiet grunts; they were heavier than either would like to admit. The two let out quiet cries of surprise when they fell heavily on them. A small, surprised yelp escaped the towering bear.

“Bit of help here, darling?” Charles asked, wheezing. An arm was slung over his neck and the angle was off.

“O-oh, sure.” Ryan lifted his arms up. “Sorry, don’ mean ta crush ya.”

Monty and Charles scooted closer and settled with quiet sounds. “Is there any part of you that doesn’t weigh any less than a cinder block?” Monty asked. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he really had miscalculated the weight that had pressured against his neck. It was hard to forget that Ryan being made of ice cream didn’t make him any lighter than a sack of bricks.

“Don’ thin’ so,” Ryan murmured, pink dusting his cheeks. He set his arms behind their necks, forearms curving around their collars and settling against their chests. “Could’ve jus’ said ya wanted tha’.”

“We know, but it’s funny hearing you get flustered,” Monty said casually.

A quiet grumble rolled through Ryan’s chest, ears lowering in embarrassment as he looked back at the TV. “No’ flustered.”

Charles laughed softly. “You’re precious, darling.” He smiled wispilly. “And comfy. Monty just washed those, you know.”

Ryan looked down at Monty. The hybrid had his hands clasped over Ryan’s. He shrugged. “There was hay in them.”

The flush grew deeper. “Oh.” Ryan chuckled giddily, his smile nervous and crooked. He could clean himself as much as he wanted, but he usually tracked something from the farm. “I’ I smell, jus’ tell me. I showered, I swears i’!

“You smell like you always do, darling,” Charles said softly, patting his arm.

His chest burned hotly with near-terror. Ryan spluttered and tried to pull his arms up from around them. “Ya didn’ thin’-!”

They both reached up and wrenched his arms back down. Charles held an arm tightly to his chest. “You always smell like minty ice cream, darling,” he said carefully. “I didn’t mean to make you think otherwise.”

“Yeah, you’re kind of made of the stuff,” Monty said. He lifted a limp arm and settled it behind his neck. “It’d be concerning for you not to smell like it.”

A wobbling laugh burst from Ryan’s chest. The tension in his shoulders loosened. “Oh.”

Time went by. The movie played, the sounds and flashes of color filling up the room. Ryan’s flush calmed, his muscles steadily loosening until he was comfortably settled again. Monty and Charles were snug beneath his arms, loosely grasping the giant hands. There was the occasional commentary followed by a harsh shush, but it was almost tranquil considering.

“This doesn’t suck that much ass,” Monty commented. Despite the praise, his face was stone.

“I like i’.” Ryan looked down at Charles. “How abou’ ya, love?”

Charles let out a small, soft sigh and leaned against Ryan. “Yeah,” he murmured.

A quiet, rumbling chuckle vibrated through Ryan’s chest. “Snuggly tonigh’?” he asked. His arm curved further to bring Charles closer.

“Always for you,” Charles said softly, grasping at the wide forearm.

Monty peered over the towering bear’s firm chest curiously, raising a brow. He knew Charles was a sappy romantic, but it was obvious there was a motive behind the sudden affection.

Sure enough, the plotting magenta eyes caught him staring. Charles simply bounced his own brows and grinned.

Monty chuffed quietly. _This should be good._

Charles looked up at Ryan, his face clouding with a dreamy expression. “‘ey, darling?”

The dark eyes looked down curiously. “Aye?” he asked, smiling just so.

“I’m cold.” The dark magenta eyes glassed in tune with Charles’s wobbly frown. “Can you hold me closer?”

Monty rolled his eyes, just barely biting back a scoff. As much as Charles favored himself an actor, Monty couldn't imagine him doing too well in the business.

Pink flushed on the light cheeks. “Of course, muffin. Jus’…no’ sure ‘ow much tha’s gonna ‘elp ya since I’m always cold.”

Mortification passed by Charles’s face, smiling stiffening just so. Monty bit back a snicker at it. “W-well…” A flare of confidence lit the dark eyes. “You’re a fantastic teddy bear, darling,” Charles said smoothly. He leaned more heavily against Ryan. “I just want to have a cozy squeeze of you.”

Monty shook his head, smirking softly. Charles thought he was so smooth-

Ryan flushed brightly. “Oh.” He gave a crooked grin. “Don’ ‘ave any objections ta tha’. ‘op up ‘ere, muffin.”

If either of them heard Monty’s quiet, indignant splutter, nobody mentioned it.

Ryan maneuvered his arm down and around Charles’s waist, earning a quiet squeak. “Up ya go, muffin!” he chirped, raising the smaller up onto his lap. His arm lowered and rested around the peach bear’s waist. “I won’ le’ ya fall.”

Charles’s blush could have rivaled the shade of his eyes. “I know you wouldn’t let me fall,” he murmured softly. He settled his head against the strong chest, his knees bent above Ryan’s legs. “Thank you, darling.”

Sourness scrunched Monty’s face. Two can play at that game. He wasn’t one to show much affection, it was hard to split it between two people who could give it out like candy, but like hell he was letting Charles win this silent battle. “Hey, babe?”

Ryan looked over at Monty. The hybrid was watching him curiously. “Aye?”

I can’t believe I’m doing this. Monty held back a sigh, then fluttered his lashes and smiled. “Any room for one more up there?”

Charles just barely held back a snort, his lips caught tightly under his teeth.

Surprise popped in Ryan’s face. “Ya askin’ fer a snuggle, too?” It wasn’t often Monty outright admitted that he wanted to be held without a scowl.

“I wanna squeeze my big minty teddy.” He nuzzled the thick bicep, ignoring the flaming mortification burning in his chest. “Please?”

Ryan’s face seemed to glow, sheepish and warm. “Aye, o’ course! Always room fer me angel!” His arm shifted, and then Monty was up on his thigh with ease, earning a small sound from the hybrid. “‘ere ya are!”

Monty shifted, his legs side by side with Charles’, before settling and laying his head against the firm chest. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was barely a paperweight in light of Ryan’s strength. “Thanks.”

The quiet giggle Charles let out had Monty glaring over at him. Charles just smiled at him, but there was a touch of cruelness beneath the radiant outside.

“I’m glad ya two are cozy.” A hard yawn forced Ryan’s jaw open, the mismatched teeth caught under the light of the TV. “Sorry tha’ I take u’ tha whole bed.”

“Are you tired?” Charles asked, peering up at the hulking bear. He could feel Ryan’s arm loosening around his waist. “And you know you’re comfier than the bed.”

“Bigger than it, too,” Monty added tonelessly.

“Tha’s nice ta hear.” Ryan’s lids fluttered sluggishly. His head dipped, then bobbed up again with a small sound. “L’le bi’.” 

“Little bit,” Monty repeated, his tone a soft mock. “You don’t have to keep watching the movie, you can fall asleep.”

“Bu’-” Another yawn morphed his jaw. He shook his head vigorously. “I’m no’ fallin’ asleep, screw tha’. I wanna see tha end.”

“You’ve been up all day doing chores, haven’t you?” the peach bear asked, but he already knew the answer.

Ryan shrugged. “Maybe, bu’ I only ge’ a few hours wit’ ya.”

Charles and Monty peered at each other, brows raised. The pause between them was short as they stretched and tilted their heads up to firmly plant kisses on Ryan’s cheeks.

Pink washed over the minty face. A high squeal left him. “E-ey, watch where yer kissin’!”

“Oh, sorry,” Charles murmured, batting his lashes with the fake apology. He kissed Ryan’s cheek again, smiling into it. “That better?”

A strangled whine wrenched its way from Ryan’s throat. His ears flattened to his head as he pouted. “Stop,” he mumbled. “I know ye’re jus’ tryin’ ta knock me ou’.”

Monty managed to graze Ryan’s chin with his tongue, earning a startled screech. “Nah, we’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ryan spluttered, the pink on his face steadily darkening with each passing second. “Ya licked me!” he shrieked, ripping his head back.

The hybrid scoffed. “Don’t be such a baby, you’re acting like I stabbed you.”

The sound that ripped itself from behind Ryan’s teeth was prickly. “Charles, ‘e licked me,” he grumbled.

Charles just giggled and settled his cheek against the firm chest. “Aww, don’t be upset, love. You know that we love you, we just want you to be comfortable.”

Sweetness washed over the pinched face. Ryan smiled, his cheeks glossed with flush. “I love ya both, too.” A pause. “Even if ya do lick me li’e a cow.”

“Moo,” Monty deadpanned.

Charles snorted. Ryan laughed, noise shaking his chest. “Aye, ya’d fit in well wit’ the herd!”

Blush arose on Monty’s cheeks. “I’d be leading those dumb things,” he said. His neck flared lightly. “I’m way smarter than your cows. I could train those things if I wanted to.”

“Ya’d ma’e thin’s more interestin’ fer Uncle Luther,” Ryan snickered. He pressed a soft kiss on top of the long snout. “I’d love ta see ya in tha fiel’.”

“Hopefully not as a cow,” Monty huffed, but he was smiling.

“I’ve go’ some ol’ clothes of Poli’s ya could wear.”

“Hard pass: his fashion sucks. That and Charles would fit them better than me.” He rested his head on Ryan’s chest. “Sorry about the horn,” he mumbled. It got in the way more than Monty wanted.

The dark wooden slid shut. “I’s alrigh’,” Ryan murmured. “Ya know i’ doesn’ bother me.”

“You just freaked out when I licked you.”

“Ya _licked_ me.”

“You’re both so dramatic.” Charles reached up and started to gently scratch Ryan’s chin. “But also so adorable.”

The minty bear hummed, eyes fluttering slowly. “Aye.”

Monty just chuffed with a knowing look. He knew what Charles was doing.

“You’re the best teddy bear ever,” Charles murmured. “So glad you came over tonight, it wouldn’t have been the same without our big teddy.”

A low rumble echoed through their bodies. “Bes’ boyfrien’s ever,” he muttered. His hold around them tightened just so. “Love ya bot’ so much.”

Monty couldn’t help but smile. He settled a hand on Ryan’s belly, moving it in slow circles. “Love you too, babe,” he said. “You gonna clock out?”

Ryan mumbled something. His ears were drooped low, lids shut.

The hybrid chuckled. “You gotta sleep so we can get comfortable,” Monty laughed softly. “Come on, babe.”

It wasn’t long before Ryan’s grumbles and mutters went quiet, his breathing evening out and his grip around their waists loosening. The scratches steadily slowed, the circles on his belly coming to a stop. The quiet settled in fast, blanketing the room like a weight.

“Is he out?” Charles whispered after a long pause.

“Give it a sec,” Monty said patiently. He held up his fingers. “Three, two, one…”

A ragged rumbling shook Ryan’s chest.

Charles blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah, he’s out,” Monty responded flatly. He straightened himself, rolling his shoulders. Laying upright wasn’t the ideal position to stay in for hours. “Doesn’t take much to put him to sleep. Just rub his belly, scratch him a little, then he’s out.”

“I think it’s cute,” Charles said. He gently patted Ryan’s hand; it was loose and perched on his thigh. “He’s just a big softie.”

“Big baby,” Monty corrected. He reached back and snatched the remote off the bed, pausing the screen. “Only real difference between him and an actual baby is that he can sleep through an earthquake.”

Charles snickered. “Gives me less anxiety when sneaking for a late snack.” He looked at the TV. “Why’d you pause the movie?”

“Because you know Ryan will be bugging us all day tomorrow asking us how it ended even if he didn’t give a damn. That and I can’t handle another title screen song loop like last time.”

“You just didn’t like the movie.”

“You’re right. It sucked so much ass that I almost died. I should burn down the movie store for its sorry excuse for entertainment as compensation for my suffering.”

A huff. “You’d do that anyways,” Charles retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Because all their movies are shit,” the hybrid deadpanned. “May as well be called a shitshow.”

An ugly snort escaped. Charles slapped his hands over his mouth and glared at Monty hotly. The hybrid just snickered quietly.

A long pause.

Charles took his hands away from his mouth. “…Sorry I poked some fun at you, love,” he apologized, smiling sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to make you actually jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Monty snipped, neck bristling just so.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then why’s your neck doing that funny thing when you get mad?”

It only made the flare worse. “Because you’re saying bullshit.” He wasn’t going to admit anything to the biggest drama queen in the mall.

Charles stared, blinked. Then he smiled and chuckled. “I love you,” he said softly.

Pink flared on Monty’s face, his lips scrunching into a small snarl. His frills shook with embarrassment. He darted and kissed Charles’s lips, pushing hard against the plush softness. The peach bear let out a small, strangled sound of surprise, but pushed back after the surprise washed away. Monty’s tail curled lightly against the bed, Charles’ softly patting against his back as it wagged.

Monty pulled away first with a smirk. “As if you could beat me at flirting,” he muttered.

Charles raised a knowing brow, grinning slyly. “I could.”

“Are ya gonna sleep already?” They jerked their heads up Ryan’s eyes were already hazy with dreams, lowly-lidded and unfocused. “So loud.”

They grinned sheepishly, chastised. “Yeah. Sorry, babe,” Monty apologized.

Ryan just grunted.

Charles looked him over. “Shouldn’t you be on your back? You’re going to be aching in the morning.”

The towering bear groaned. “Fine,” he grumbled. He started to slide down the headboard, keeping his grip on Monty and Charles.

“A ride I don’t have to pay for,” Monty commented. “Nice.”

Charles just laughed. “You’re such a silly.”

Ryan settled with the top of his head pressed against the headboard. His legs were hanging off the bed, toes grazing the floor. Monty and Charles rotated, lying on their sides against the bed and Ryan’s arms. Their feet teased the edge of the bed.

The magenta eyes peered down. “Darling, your legs-”

“Sleep.”

“Babe, I’m gonna second that-”

A long, tormented groan left Ryan. “S-l-e-e-p…”

The two sighed. “Okay, drama queen,” Monty mumbled. The azure eyes peeked at Charles. “Love you.”

Charles leaned over the mound of Ryan’s chest and pecked his horn. “I love you too.” He tipped his head back and pecked the underside of Ryan’s chin. “Night, darling.”

There was a booming snore in response. It seemed to shake the entire bed.

“Our Prince Charming,” Monty muttered, sarcasm dripping from his quiet tone. He peered over at Charles with a small smirk. “Isn’t he?”

The magenta eyes were shuttered away. Charles’s breathing was already even, his breaths steady and slow.

A quiet chuff, but there was no retort Monty could let slip. He nestled his head on Ryan’s chest and shut his eyes.

They’d finish the movie tomorrow.


End file.
